Clamping devices have been in use for many years. The existing clamping devices generally have a substantially C-shaped body. One end of the C-shaped body functions as a fixed clamping jaw and the other end of the body has a threaded opening. A threaded spindle with a clamping jaw is arranged in the threaded member so that a work piece can be inserted between the two jaws and the spindle is turned in to clamp the work piece.
Each of the existing clamping devices has a maximum opening between the clamping jaws. Accordingly they cannot be used for clamping work pieces with a dimension larger than the maximum opening.
These clamping devices are also relatively slow to get to a clamping position especially for small work pieces as the spindles must be wound for many times in order to position the clamping jaw on the spindle at said clamping position.
The existing clamping devices cannot be adapted for use with work pieces with dimensions larger than the fixed maximum opening. Accordingly people must purchase clamping devices of different sizes for work pieces of different dimensions.
The existing clamping devices cannot be used in situations where obstacles are between the clamping jaws.
Building frames are sometimes out of square and brute force must be used to square the frames. This process is also time and labour intensive as at least two building works must go to opposite corners of the frames to check whether the frames are square. This process may be repeated a number of times until the frames are square.
Timbers such as floor boards may be bowed and are normally discarded by builders as they cannot be straightened easily.